Heather
Heather, etiquetado A abelha-rainha, era um concorrente em diante, eo principal antagonista, Total Drama Island, como um membro da equipe Gophers Screaming. Ela também era uma colega de elenco no Total Drama Action, onde era um membro da equipe Gaffers gritando, e ficou em segundo lugar no Total Drama World Tour, (veja do ganhador alejandro) como um membro da Equipe Amazônia ilha dos desafios thumb|left|244pxHeather pretendia vencer Total Drama Island pelo uso de estratégia e manipulação, o que levou a eliminações muitos campistas. Isso a levou a ficar no lado mau de todos os campistas, bem como Chef e Chris antes de ela sair da ilha. Estes métodos get Heather muito longe na competição, mas a sua proficiência com a concorrência rapidamente dar Heather um ego maior do que tinha aquando da sua chegada, o que leva à sua eventual queda. No início, quando Heather descobriu onde ela estava passando o verão, ela fez tudo ao seu alcance para sair da competição de imediato, mas rapidamente descobriu que, sob as letras miúdas do contrato, ela não tinha escolha, mas para competir na competição . Ela era extremamente uncooperative no primeiro desafio, e quase imediatamente se tornaram inimigos com Leshawna e Gwen, mas tão rapidamente teve o apoio incondicional de Lindsay. Ela prometeu se vingar de Leshawna depois que ela obrigou-a a participar no desafio, mas sem sinceridade pediu desculpas a ela, mais tarde, para que ela pudesse voltar a ela mais tarde. Heather Lindsay garantiu que os dois eram amigos ("por enquanto"). thumb|218pxHeather lê o diário de Gwen para o mundo todo vendo inteiro durante o concurso de talentos. Seu primeiro grande movimento era fazer uma aliança com a Beth e Lindsay em The Big Sleep, prometendo os dois que, com sua ajuda, eles seriam os últimos três campistas. Heather escolhi estes dois em particular devido à falta de Lindsay de inteligência e mentalidade de ovelhas como Beth e desespero para se tornar popular e aceito pelas massas. Com Heather dando um ar de um tipo popular de menina, as meninas rapidamente concordou em ser parte da aliança. Entretanto, as complicações surgem quando se apaixona por Tyler Lindsay, que era membro da outra equipa. Depois de reconhecer isso, Heather anulado equipe inter-datado por membros da aliança. Ela continuou a acrescentar uma lista de regras que Beth e Lindsay estritamente tinha que seguir, ou não risco de ser expulso da aliança. Muitas destas regras, no entanto, eram injustas e, basicamente, Heather permitido para moldar Beth e Lindsay, de qualquer jeito que ela queria sem ter que dar nada em troca. No mesmo episódio, Heather roubou MP3 player Eva, fazendo com que toda a equipe de Eva a se voltar contra ela e seu voto fora, que era o plano de Heather. Heather considerou esta uma grande vitória para ela, como ela sozinho retirou uma das maiores ameaças para os Gophers gritando no início da competição. Mais tarde, além de se tornar capitão de sua própria aliança, Heather teve todas as oportunidades para levar o time gritando Gophers em geral durante os desafios, apesar de outros campistas questionar sua integridade. Ela rapidamente percebe Gwen desenvolver sentimentos de Trento. Desde Heather odiou Gwen e sentiu-se ameaçado por este brotamento "aliança", ela encontra o diário secreto de Gwen em Famous Not Quite e lê-lo para todo o campo ea população vendo na televisão nacional. Apesar da constatação de que várias caravanas ato desnecessário, Heather usou votos de sua aliança e subornado alguns de seus outros colegas para votar fora do Justin em vez disso, simplesmente por causa de sua falta de personalidade naquele momento. Heather iria usar estas táticas para mantê-la segura de eliminação de todos os desafios, mesmo se ela fez algo especialmente hediondo. Heather não tem muita diversão durante o desafio de paintball. Heather ditadura na aliança, finalmente fez Beth snap e se voltar contra ela depois de fazer essencialmente os membros de sua aliança seus escravos pessoais nas suas actividades diárias, tais como o aquecimento do chuveiro para ela e para lavar suas costas. Depois de uma briga enorme paintball e uma segunda derrota consecutiva de sua equipe em Deer Hunter Paintball, foi Cody sendo severamente atacado por um urso que por pouco da eliminação Heather salva naquela noite. Beth foi mais ou menos considerado fora da aliança. Heather queima suas sobrancelhas em Se você não aguenta o calor ... por causa da Beth. Heather escolhe-se como chefe de cozinha para o próximo desafio em Se você não aguenta o calor ..., permitindo-lhe o chefe de toda a equipe volta a cozinhar uma refeição de três pratos para Chris McLean. Sua atitude mandona feita snap Leshawna, e depois de um incidente em que Heather perdeu as sobrancelhas depois de tentar acender um flambé bolo de cabeça para baixo, a maioria da equipe (incluindo Lindsay e Beth) levou sua caixa de maquiagem e jogou-o no freezer, causando Heather para correr e ser trancado. Ela acabou perdendo a ver os resultados, mas acabou sendo solta por Lindsay após o time perdeu pela terceira vez em uma fileira. Heather e os outros perceberam Beth acidentalmente tomou de volta um boneco tiki de sua viagem à Ilha de Boney até o córrego, que supostamente amaldiçoado a equipe e serviu como uma explicação para o Gopher Screaming estavam em uma maré de derrotas. Heather Lindsay quase chutou para fora da aliança, mas deu-lhe uma última chance, se ela votou com ela naquela noite. Ela concordou com os termos e mais uma vez, Heather foi praticamente eliminada. Felizmente para Heather, os outros campistas, apesar do seu ódio de Heather, consideraram que seria mais importante a votar fora Beth por causa da maldição que ela trouxe sobre sua equipe. Heather estava seguro novamente, mas por este ponto, os restantes campistas manteve um olho vigilante sobre ela, esperando a próxima oportunidade para eliminá-la. aliado Heather só é verdadeira se Lindsay por enquanto. Em X-Treme Tortura, ela fica envergonhada após dirigir um corredor das ondas e ao tentar cortar a corda Harold foi agarrada por um desafio, um galho de árvore roubado a blusa e rendido Heather topless, que Harold viu a totalidade e ficou fascinado pelo ele. Apesar de ter conseguido fazer com que ele (e sua equipe) para perder, Harold continuou a insistir sobre a obtenção de ver mamas, independentemente de quem era. Leshawna perseguiu Heather depois que ela descobriu cujos seios Harold viu, como Harold acabava de proclamar o seu amor por Leshawna antes de ser eliminado nesse episódio. Após este ponto, as equipes são dissolvidas, resultando em Bridgette ter que se deslocar para a cabina do Gopher Screaming 'meninas, sendo a única mulher do assassino Bass deixou na ilha. Heather imediatamente tentou atraí-la para a aliança, mas em última análise, Bridgette lado de Gwen e Leshawna. {C Heather escalada pelo teto para tentar sneak Chef passado e buscar a chave antes que ele acorde. thumb|left|250px {C presença intimidante Eva e Izzy voltar para a ilha depois de No Pain, No Game, com Izzy, aparentemente tendo Heather e do lado de Lindsay (temporariamente), mas Eva endireitou todas as garotas - mesmo Heather - para fora. Ela e Leshawna entrou em uma batalha territorial no episódio anterior, com Heather, que estabelece a fita para estabelecer limites devido à forma como mal as meninas estavam se dando bem. Com Eva perguntando sobre a fita, Heather instantaneamente wadded a fita ea jogou para fora. Apesar de ter sido Heather que causou Eva ser eliminado no primeiro lugar, Eva se concentrou principalmente na Bridgette por vingança (embora ela votou Heather ser eliminada nesse episódio), devido a ela ser ex-assassino um companheiro Bass. Duncan também tentou votar Heather fora, pensando que ela estava por trás Courtney, sua namorada, a eliminação (embora, na realidade, Heather não tinha nada a ver com isso, foi Harold está fazendo). Eva tinha abalado a todos o suficiente para todo mundo esquecer Heather pela primeira vez, ea maioria esmagadora dos votos foi Eva fora da competição novamente. {C Heather joga seu truque mais cruel de Gwen. {C Em Busca e não destroem, Heather retira um de seus esquemas mais intrincados nesta série, quando ela vê Gwen e Trent beijando. Considerando este como uma aliança rival e não querer esse tipo de competição, ela pediu a ajuda de Lindsay para organizar uma situação em que Gwen iria encontrar Heather beijando Trent no Dock of Shame depois de dizer mentiras numerosas Trent sobre quanto Gwen realmente odiava e estava usando ele para obter-se ainda mais na competição. Ele quebrou dois de seus corações, e quando Leshawna descobriu lado de Gwen da história, ela fez uma aliança temporária de sua autoria, dizendo quase todos sobre o incidente e tentam obter qualquer Heather Trent ou eliminados - de thumb|250pxpreferência, Heather. Infelizmente para o Trent, Heather ganhou invencibilidade no desafio, tornando-a intocável. Tudo correu conforme o planejado, e Trent foi mandado embora em seguida. A verdade foi revelada antes de Trento esquerda, de modo Leshawna se vingou de Heather, reorganizando os pipelines enquanto ela tomou um banho, resultando em Heather ficar coberto de esgoto. Todas as suas roupas eram retalhados por Leshawna também. {C Heather tornou-se ciente dos meninos que fazem a sua aliança de gênero apenas em ocultar e ser subserviente, tentando apanhar as meninas, uma a uma, devido ao fato de que atualmente as meninas superaram os e imaginei que eles fariam o mesmo com eles. Heather ganhou invencibilidade novamente durante o desafio, sendo especialmente ávidos sobre isso, não permitindo que Lindsay a participar dele, apesar Heather encontrar duas pessoas com Lindsay com ela ao mesmo tempo. Os meninos finalmente decidiu votar Bridgette fora por causa disso. Heather tentou obter um voto unânime das outras garotas para combater isso, mas Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, e Izzy não conseguia ver do olho-no-olho na escolha e Heather Lindsay. A Equipe Alliance "prevaleceu, e Bridgette foi votado fora. Antes que o episódio terminou, Heather estava sendo particularmente significa Lindsay, o que levou a alguns prenúncios no próximo episódio. {C Lindsay percebe que foi traído por Heather. {C Heather Lindsay enganado em proteger sua moto e dando sua invencibilidade ignorando própria segurança Lindsay em que está fora da cadeia! Ela forçou Lindsay para construir uma bicicleta para ela, e, no curso final da corrida (onde o vencedor ganha invencibilidade e quem cruzou a linha de chegada passado foi automaticamente eliminado da ilha), Lindsay instruído a abrir um caminho através dos cursos de obstáculos e basicamente jogar a corrida assim que Heather se poderia obter com facilidade e ter o primeiro lugar, bem como a invencibilidade. Na época, eles também tiveram Owen e Duncan como concorrentes, por isso Lindsay seguiu junto com este plano para manter Heather seguro, assumindo que um dos rapazes seria eliminada. Quando nenhum deles não contava era com Owen e Duncan não completar a corrida, ou seja, Heather e Lindsay foram os únicos que fizeram. Desde que passou por Heather Lindsay, que levou a sua invencibilidade vencendo mais uma vez, e Lindsay sendo eliminado. Quando percebeu Heather Lindsay estava apenas usando seu todo, ela não gosta dela como amiga ou uma pessoa, Lindsay pegou e gritou uma seqüência de palavrões (juntamente com um gesto do dedo médio) para seu ex-companheiro de aliança, como ela finalmente chegou a compreender sobre os outros campistas estar certo sobre Heather não ser uma boa pessoa, no mínimo. Enquanto Heather estava atordoado, ela lembrou a todos de sua invencibilidade e se afastou. Antes de Lindsay deixou a ilha, ela esperava Heather conseguiria tudo o que seu karma lhe devia, o que viria a ser verdade no futuro. {C queda de Heather. {C Heather continua athumb|250px esquivar eliminação ao longo da série de várias maneiras, não necessariamente por seu próprio fazer. Ela, entretanto, começar no lado ruim em quase todas as caravanas que sobraram, mesmo Owen, talvez uma das mais belas campistas na ilha, estalou depois que Heather insultado o seu interesse amoroso, Izzy, no rosto e se recusou a parar. Assim como Lindsay, ele gritou palavrões para Heather em seu rosto. No entanto, como a concorrência reduzida, Heather e uma escolha alguns outros consideraram que seria mais importante para votar fora do easy-going, pessoas populares como Geoff enquanto eles ainda tiveram a chance. Os perdedores no Camp Haute-tura ainda teve a oportunidade de votar Heather fora de si, como nenhum deles tinha nada agradável para dizer sobre ela, mas foram enganadas em votação Leshawna off vez. Heather relutantemente parceria com Gwen em Are We There Yeti? para ganhar invencibilidade para ambos contra Owen e Duncan. Usando táticas enganosas, como fingir ser fraco, as meninas indefesas, Heather e Gwen ganhou invencibilidade, Duncan foi eliminada, e Heather chegou a três finais como ela tinha planejado isso no início da série, mesmo que fosse sem Beth e Lindsay. {C Heather, mostrou mais uma vez sem o seu cabelo. thumb {C Gwen e Owen preparado um plano para se livrar de Heather, uma vez por todas, eu Triplo Dog Dare You;! Uma rodada eliminatória da morte súbita baseado em atreve de outros campistas. Depois de Owen ganha vinte Get-Out-of-Dare Freebies, Gwen faz um acordo com ele, que a deixa com metade dos freebies Owen. Apesar dos protestos de Heather, Chris permite Gwen e Owen para bater com Heather ousa doente e repugnante. Heather sofre todos eles, até que ela se depara com um desafio dado por Lindsay. Subestimar ela, Heather ficou horrorizada ao saber que o desafio foi baseado fora uma ameaça Heather se atreveu a fazer com ela em um episódio passado: ficar com a cabeça raspou pelo Chef Hatchet. Ela está dividida entre o que decidir sobre como polegadas Chef mais estreita com a lâmina de barbear, e chuta para fora das mãos do Chef antes de tomar uma decisão. A lâmina de barbear acaba por aterrar em cima de Heather e depila a maioria de seu cabelo fora de qualquer maneira, deixando a cabeça de Heather é uma bagunça desfigurado. Como ela não chegou a aceitar o desafio, Heather foi então eliminada. Karma, finalmente, encontrou-se com ela. Ela deixou a ilha, chutando e gritando o caminho inteiro. thumb|326pxHeather está com raiva de Owen para tomar seu tempo, Gwen está prestes a vencer. {C Heather não está fora por muito tempo, quando ela volta no final da temporada com os outros perdedores para torcer por Owen e Gwen quer ganhar. Heather Owen considera o menor de dois males, ea maioria dos perdedores pick Owen, bem depois que ele promete fazer uma festa em um iate para todos com o seu prêmio. Ela faz uma última tentativa de derrubar Gwen através da fixação de alguns obstáculos em favor de Owen. Embora Owen vitórias, orgulho de Heather é perdido quando Leshawna tem matérias em suas próprias mãos e bloqueios de Heather na tenda confessional (onde Owen só tinha diarréia explosiva depois que ele comeu seu bolo que foi feito para Gwen). Não só não Heather começa a ver o vencedor, mas ela está presa em uma pequena área que cheira a fedor de Owen (que fica com ela para o resto do episódio). pouts Heather sobre ele até que Chris é despejado no lago pelos outros campistas como um meio de obter vingança pela tortura, meteu-os completamente. Gwen Heather diz que ela deve estar feliz em vê-lo jogado dentro Heather lentamente sorri e diz: "É ... um pouco." Parece que ela teve uma breve fez as pazes com Gwen e os outros depois, mas é mostrado para ser apenas temporário. {C Em especial, depois que Heather é rejeitada por todas as equipes devido a suas ações passadas, ela recorre a formar uma equipa com Harold. Depois de Owen precisa usar o banheiro, Harold momentaneamente furtos caso e constrói uma asa-delta para a urze ea si mesmo. Heather, no entanto, gira em torno dele e chuta na virilha. Heather toma então a asa-delta e tenta voar, mas ele se desfaz e manda Heather de cabeça em uma barragem de castor. No processo, o caso cai fora de suas mãos. Mais tarde, uma surrada da Heather, tendo finalmente escapou da raiva castores, encontros Harold mais uma vez, como ele puxa para cima ao lado dela pelo rio em uma canoa. Ela no começo não quer ficar com ele, como ela está com raiva de "ser empurrado de um penhasco", "ser atacado por castores", "ser deixados para morrer" e "perder um milhão de dólares." Mas Harold está determinado a ajudá-la, assim, ter um coração a coração falar com ela, na qual ela revela que não gosta de ser mau, mas é como um hábito. Harold entende, e mais uma vez, se oferece para deixá-la voltar a juntar a sua aliança, por uma fração de 60/40, ameaçando deixá-la tomar a alternativa de andar cinco quilômetros de volta ao acampamento, e com os castores, provavelmente, ainda fora para buscá-la. No entanto, ela faz um gesto desajeitado facial depois e balança a cabeça, o que significa que ela pode ter mentido e só disse isso para ganhar uma vantagem (como ela tem sido conhecida a fazer no passado), ou não queria ser amigo de Harold e apenas lhe disse que sim, ser agradável. Ela também pode ter realmente quis dizer isso e só achei o discurso era coxo, embora isso provavelmente não é o caso. luzes drama ação Devido a suas ações em relação à temporada passada, Heather encontra-se extremamente impopular com os outros competidores. No entanto, Heather está determinada a trabalhar-se de volta ao topo e ganhar o dinheiro desta vez, tendo a vingança sobre todos os seus inimigos. Apesar de ser cruel com ele na temporada anterior, ela faz amizade com Harold. Baseado nas ações que ocorrem durante a canção de tema novo e no primeiro episódio, é mostrado que Heather ainda é amargos inimigos com Gwen e Leshawna; Lindsay e Beth continuar a ficar longe dela também. Ela é odiado até o ponto onde todas as garotas estão determinados a não beliche com ela. Devido a algumas complicações matemática, Heather acaba tendo um beliche só para si, a parte superior e inferior. No entanto, por Riot On Set, ela começou a compartilhar uma cama com Leshawna por razões inexplicáveis. Ele poderia ter sido porque as outras meninas pensaram que era injusto para ela ter dois beliches para si mesma. {C thumb|left|334pxEm Alien resurr eggtion, os concorrentes tiveram que evitar um alienígena fantasiado de tinta, / slime arma-wielding Chef Hatchet e recuperar os ovos alienígenas e devolvê-los a reboque. Heather, sugere que teaming acima para o desafio de Owen, Izzy, e Harold. Owen pede que isso implique uma aliança e Izzy lembra que Heather não gosta dela. Ela diz que isso não significava o compromisso de qualquer tipo, assim eles concordam, no entanto o grupo é rapidamente eliminado pelo Chef. tentativa de Heather por ser bom para ganhar aliados parece ter voltado, pelo menos, nesta cena, o que pode ser um sinal de que ela está tentando mudar os seus caminhos, a fim de se adaptar e sobreviver na competição. Quando Heather é confrontada pelo Chef, ela tenta fugir. Chef parece ter um rancor contra Heather, como ele diz que queria vingança por seu laxante colocando em seu brownies, dizendo que a sua carne mal era suficiente para que as pessoas correm para o banheiro. Quando ele atira com a pistola Heather lodo pintura /, a peruca cai e cai através da grade do jogo nave alienígena, fazendo-a incapaz de recuperá-lo. Heather explica então que ela tentou de tudo para fazer seu cabelo crescer normalmente, mas nada funciona, e seu cabelo cresce somente em correções. {C Em Full Metal Drama, Heather parece mostrar alguma simpatia por Leshawna quando ela está em dificuldade para obter sua "Gás Baby", mas está mais irritado, em seguida, simpática para a maioria. Ela abandona a equipe após Leshawna fede até seu esconderijo, deixando Harold e Duncan para se defenderem sozinhos contra os apertos, embora prevaleçam. {C Durante oito Ocean's - ou nove anos, ela e Duncan começam a acordar entre si em muitas coisas, incluindo ações passadas Leshawna no Flu Um longo dos cucos. Ela parece ter muita experiência quando se trata de desbloquear itens, viu no desafio cofre do banco. Ela se inferir que a combinação do bloqueio tinha algo a ver com Chris. McLean, e tentou colocar em coisas como o seu aniversário e medições, mesmo que todos eles foram incorretos. Ela não parecia se dar bem com Harold e também se mostrou descuidado com Leshawna, deixando-a no cofre do banco em todo o desafio inteiro, mas realmente funciona com Duncan com problemas mínimos, e até mesmo elogios, chamando-lhe um mal gênio. Ela, junto com a Total Drama Pessoal, parecia ser o mais aborrecido de retorno de Courtney para o jogo, alegando que ela foi votado fora justo e quadrado (quando ela realmente não fez). Durante a fuga o desafio Go-Kart, ela está muito feliz de vencer, mas descobre que sua recompensa não vale o esforço, e fica chateado. Heather é visto pela primeira vez durante um Bucks milhões, BC no trailer do Girls '. Ela discute com Leshawna, que reclama de ser trancado no cofre todos os dias no episódio anterior. Depois de Lindsay reclama de um nó em seu cabelo, ela alegremente voluntários para tirá-lo. No entanto, ela propositadamente começa a escova de cabelo de Lindsay violentamente como vingança pelo que ela fez em um episódio anterior. Ela queria cortar o cabelo com uma tesoura (diz ela no confessionário), mas ela só tinha escova de Lindsay. Durante o episódio, uma piada mostrou onde ela parecia tornar-se obcecado com cabelo de Courtney, chamando-o "perfeito". Durante o episódio, ela tentou várias vezes para cortá-lo. É, no entanto, sabe o que ela faria com o cabelo (ela poderia ter feito uma peruca de fora ou colado-lo em sua cabeça). No desafio do duelo, Heather enfrenta Beth e uma vez que Beth queria fazer uma coisa que todo mundo faz, fazer alguém se machucar (Heather caindo no tar quando ela diz que deixe ir) e Heather entrou no alcatrão. No entanto, a sorte estava do lado dela quando ela foi presenteada com uma peruca, vermelho novo que se assemelha a um penteado pré-históricos. Ela decide manter a peruca, como é mostrado que ela ainda está usando ele no próximo episódio. Além disso, em uma tentativa drástica para recuperar a peruca mesmo que conseguiu ser roubado no episódio, ela bate em um pássaro. Em Million Dollar Babies Heather se dá bem com todos, e está chocado ao saber a verdade sobre o que Leshawna dito sobre ela, enquanto em sua ida ao spa. Heather depois admite que ela admira Leshawna para "dizer as coisas como são", e que Leshawna está certo sobre seu comportamento desagradável. Heather se depara com Beth em uma partida de badminton no terceiro desafio, mas perde quando Leshawna afirma que as habilidades de Beth são quase tão real quanto o namorado dela, Beth irritando e dando-lhe um aumento da resistência. Leshawna pede desculpas a todos por seus comentários no desafio de claques, incluindo a Heather. Heather é então eliminado após Leshawna faz as pazes com Duncan e Harold. Leshawna diz Heather pode chamá-la de um amigo, enquanto ela não conta a ninguém. Heather então dá Leshawna sua peruca como um presente de despedida ", pois quando (Leshawna) tem um penteado pior do que a (ela) tem agora", e deixa Total Drama Action. Heather é eletrocutado por Geoff em The Aftermath: III. Este é o primeiro episódio e só que Heather usa a peruca afro dentro Heather retornos no rescaldo: III, com uma peruca afro novo. Neste episódio, ela mostra um lado totalmente novo que nunca foi visto antes: um lado admiração. Secretamente gravada mostra imagens que Heather tinha uma admiração por competências ioiô Harold e secretamente ela praticou-se (embora não foi tão bem sucedido). Heather entanto tenta cobrir-se dizendo que a filmagem foi alterado. Apesar de colocar na cadeira elétrica (a mais nova ferramenta para o jogo de verdade), encontra-se Heather revelam que ela acha que Lindsay é um jogador inteligente, Beth é uma possível ameaça, e Courtney é um adversário digno. Ela também revela que seus pais tentaram a terapia de choque em sua ordem para torná-la mais agradável. Além de tudo isso, ela ajudou a Bridgette para consertar seu relacionamento conturbado com Geoff prendendo-o na cadeira elétrica, com a ajuda de Leshawna, Owen, e Bridgette. Eles finalmente vigor Geoff desistir de seus caminhos egocêntricos (embora ela disse que estava orgulhoso dele no começo do episódio). Heather foi finalmente mencionados no Motim no Soundstage por Beth, que disse ainda estar com Heather seria melhor do que estar sozinho. Ela também foi mencionada por Duncan, que depois de ter beijado um monstro, disse que prefere beijá-la novamente. drama total turne mundial thumb|left|306pxEm Egito aí vamos nós - Parte 2 , é claro que Gwen e Heather ainda odeiam. Heather parece ter conseguido voltar ao seu antigo self cruel como visto no Total Drama Island. Na cabine do jato confessionário, Heather reclama Alejandro e Lindsay parecendo ameaças reais e afirma que ela pode ver através de Alejandro. No entanto, após Chef interrompe seu confessionário várias vezes, ela fica brava. Ela então explica no confessionário porta-penico, desde que ela precisa de uma aliança e uma vez que quase todo mundo odeia ela, sua única opção é fazer amizade com a "menina nova". Ela tenta interagir com a Serra muito durante o episódio, ela pede a opinião dela de que forma eles devem ir para alcançar a saída da pirâmide. Ela se une a Cody e Serra para chegar através da pirâmide. Em algum ponto do desafio, Serra acidentalmente pisa em uma armadilha que tiro algumas lanças sobre eles, aos avisos que Heather e empurra para baixo a Serra, junto com ela. Serra pede desculpas e Heather, tentando não perder o controle, aceita seu pedido de desculpas com um sorriso falso. Ela ainda abraços Serra e Cody, no final do episódio em um "abraço coletivo", embora ela parecia muito relutantemente a fazê-lo. Quando Cody pergunta onde Gwen é, Heather apenas olha para ele. Heather afirma também a reconhecer as táticas de Alejandro durante uma confessional no início do episódio e acaba na equipe Amazônia, junto com Gwen, Izzy, Cody e Courtney. *thumb|left|160pxEm Egito aí vamos nós - Parte 2, após conversações Gwen sobre como ela está chocada em desistir Duncan, Heather diz que ele provavelmente não pode cantar, onde Heather Courtney corrige dizendo que ele pode fazer qualquer coisa. Ela fica muito feliz sabendo desafio deste episódio é uma corrida de camelos e que eles são a única equipa com um camelo. Além disso, ela é a primeira a entrar na ans camelo começa a chefe de sua equipe lembrando que é uma corrida, a fim de torná-los ficar pronto mais rápido. Cody é humilhado por ela depois que ele tenta impressionar Gwen. Heather começa a questionar-se sobre Alejandro, dizendo que "ele é tão ... perfeito", mas rapidamente se corrige a si mesma. Heather e sua equipe se perder durante o desafio, mas a comunicação de Izzy com o seu camelo, tenho-os para o terceiro desafio. Heather enfia a língua para Alejandro, depois de Chris aprovado de Serra trocar de lado com Izzy, e fica chocado quando sopra Alejandro-lhe um beijo de volta. Depois de Gwen e Courtney ver os benefícios de ter a Serra em sua equipe, Heather diz que eles deveriam ouvi-la da próxima vez, mas eles riem dela e diz que ela tem que fazer muito mais para ganhar sua confiança. Infelizmente, ela e sua equipe não foram capazes de colocar o interior de camelo, até Alejandro, para torná-lo justo, ordenado Izzy para ajudar a outra equipa. Então entrou o camelo em suas canoas e cruzaram o rio Nilo, cantando Tempo Rowin. Equipe Amazônia foi a primeira equipe a cruzar a linha e eles passaram a noite na cabine de primeira classe Fita de audição Em sua fita de audição, Heather sai do chuveiro no banheiro com uma toalha e começa a falar sobre como ela não vai ficar nervoso se ela estava no show, e diz que ela seria extremamente confortável estar na televisão nacional. Ela também fala sobre o quão grande ela olha, e acrescenta que, se buscá-la, ela promete altas classificações para o show. Ela então vai embora e joga fora a toalha, fora da tela. Mensaguen de casa No Cartoon Network, os pais de Heather enviar seu log um vídeo assim como os outros campistas nos cinco finais de quanto sinto falta deles. Entretanto, os pais de Heather, obviamente, não perca a sua filha. O vídeo começa com os pais dela dançando com chapéus de festa até que eles percebem a câmera está rolando. Eles, então, contar a sua filha o quanto sinto falta dela, enquanto um grupo de migrantes carregam seus pertences após eles. Galeria Heather_sitting.png HEATHER!.png HeatherAFRICA'.PNG heather ta frio.png HeathBFF.png HeatherPosing2.png Heath.png Heather v.png h que nojo.png Heather's_Key.PNG TDA_DIY_Char_Heather.png Heather_Afro_2.png Heatherhairdowntdwt.PNG Heatherwinningimage.png EGITOHEATHER.png Alien.png 800px-OwenEggDone.png 180px-Heatherisbaldhq.png 250px-Shock.png 250px-A very unfortunate event.jpg 250px-Heather going under cover.png Lendo.png Oi.png Categoria:personagens Categoria:personagens de TDI Categoria:personagens de TDWT